A liquid crystal panel included in a liquid crystal display device does not emit light, and thus a backlight device is required as a separate lighting device. The backlight device is arranged behind the liquid crystal panel (i.e., on a side opposite from a display surface side). It includes a chassis having an opening on a liquid crystal panel side, a reflecting sheet that is disposed in the chassis, a plurality of cold cathode tubes arranged in the chassis so as to be parallel to each other, an optical member (diffuser plate and the like) provided at the opening of the chassis for efficiently directing light emitted from the cold cathode tubes to a liquid crystal panel, and a lamp clip for supporting a middle portion of the elongated tubular cold cathode tube.
An example of the lamp clip that is disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. The lamp clip includes a main body that is attached to the chassis and a plurality of lamp holding parts that hold each cold cathode tube. The lamp holding parts are provided on the main body. The lamp holding part is formed in a circle a part of which opens frontward, that is, opens in the same direction as the opening of the chassis.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-128712